Penguin Park & Wasp Terminator
by Shizukachuu
Summary: Penguin Park: Syaoran saw a mother flying ant and he hit the window. The mother was was gone but the baby ant was there. Wasp Terminator: Syaoran saw a wasp and Sakura and friends warned him. He used his 'bumbag' kills it with his bumbag
1. Chapter 1

**Penguin Park and Wasp terminator**

**Disclaimer: **I do not the CCs character. But maybe the "foreign characters" I do own. if there is any foreign characters in this one shot. But who cares hope you enjoy. This happened at school but I'm gonna make a twist. I'll tell you the rest later.

εìíз

**Penguin Park**

It was a hot and windy day. With cloud in the atmosphere that's whiffing over the sun. Class 8BG and 8NG were on an excursion to the penguin park. Sakura and Chiharu were playing with the DS, having nothing to do. Tomoyo and Naoko were sitting in front of them. Syaoran and Eriol were sitting behind Sakura and Chiharu, also playing DS.

"Eriol, do you wanna play?" Syaoran asked.

"Okay, thanks…"

Sakura gave the DS to Tomoyo to play while she can look outside the window. Syaoran saw mother flying ant, with her baby flying ant. Sakura heard a tapping noise from behind. It was Syaoran was tapping on the window.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"I'm trying to make the ant to come off the window," Syaoran explained.

"But why?" Sakura asked again.

Syaoran ignored Sakura and kept on tapping on the window, and the mother flying ant fell off, leaving the baby ant by itself.

"Yes…" Syaoran hissed as he tried to make the baby ant to come off. The baby ant was climbing up to the opening where the window was open.

"Come off, come off!" Syaoran panicked as the baby ant was still climbing. Sakura tapped Chiharu, Tomoyo and Naoko to show them the baby ant. The four of them laughed, including Eriol. Syaoran was banging the window but still the baby ant was climbing.

"The baby ant avenging for its mother's death," Naoko joked.

"True, true," Chiharu agreed with Naoko.

Syaoran gave a glared to everyone around him, and they a smirked back. He gave it one more hit and flying baby ant fell off.

"Yay! Woot! Yay!" Syaoran celebrated. While he was still celebrating, Tomoyo was taping Syaoran. Syaoran just noticed he was being typed.

"HEY! HEY!!" Syaoran started. Sakura got a sushi and shoved it in his mouth, and used to index finger and waved her hand side. "Naughty! That's bad." Sakura scolded him, pretending to be a mother. Syaoran glared.

"Yep, got that all on tape," Tomoyo said.

Syaoran was protesting but he still had a sushi in his mouth. "That shall teach you a lesson," Naoko teased. Syaoran was chewing on the sushi while sitting back in his seat with his arms cross.

**Wasp terminator**

It was another hot day, with no clouds but the burning sunlight shining all over Tomoeda. At school, Sakura and the group were walking to Language. Tomoyo wasn't there because she had to go to do her music test, with Kotone-sensei. 8BJ was waiting for Terada-sensei. As there were still waiting, Syaoran spotted a wasp, he screamed. Sakura and Eriol tried to stay calm, as the wasp was coming closer. Everyone moved rapidly. Syaoran was running around like a maniac. Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko and Eriol were laughing. 8NH were there too. They threw a netball at it, but missed. They tried again and again, but failed. Tomoyo came back and saw the commotion.

"Sakura what's happening?"

"Hi Tomoyo, well Syaoran is running around like a maniac because of a wasp." Sakura explained.

Tomoyo giggled, as she Syaoran looking around to see if there is any wasp around. "Hey, I'm gonna trick Syaoran for some fun okay?" Sakura whispered in her ear.

"S-S-Syaoran, b-b-behind-d-d y-y-you," Sakura stuttered as she point to something behind Syaoran, "There i-i-is a –w-w-asp-p,"

Syaoran screamed and ran away. Sakura's stuttered broke into a laugh. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Eriol were laughing so much that they fell to the ground.

εìíз

After the wasp went away, Eriol and Sakura spotted a baby wasp; it was coming close to Syaoran's head. "Syaoran!" Sakura warned.

"Hmm," Syaoran turned around and saw the baby wasp.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Syaoran screamed and used his bum bag and hit the baby wasp, "What was that?"

"Um…that was a baby wasp and you kill it," Sakura explained.

Syaoran eyes widen and ran to hide behind Eriol. Chiharu too screamed. A teacher come, it wasn't Terada-sensei it was Ayako-sensei. She opened the door.

"You may forward in quietly," Ayako-sensei instructed. They forwarded in, but more likely to run in quietly. After everyone entered, Syaoran and Emiko ran up to the door and slam the door, in relief.

"Syaoran are you still scared of wasp?" Sakura was getting ready to tease.

"Ye—no!" Syaoran's yes turned to a no, as he tried to act tough.

"Are you sure? Because I tricked you and you full on ran up to the end of the building." Sakura reminded.

"Shut up!" Syaoran snapped.

"Ohhhhh…you don't like being told don't you Syaoran," Chiharu teased too.

Syaoran gave the girls a death glare. The girls were giggling, still remembering Syaoran screaming.

**Okay, as I said there is a twist in this one-shot so yeah. Now what really happened at school you may ask? **

**Well, we were on our way back from Olympic Park, and my ****boy ****friend. He was tapping on the window and the mother ant fell off. The baby ant was still there and he constantly tapping on the window but the baby was still holding on. He started to panic. I told to close the window, he tried to close the window but it wasn't budging which made him panic more. But he kept on banging on the window then it came off. He was relief that he saved himself from it. **

**Now the wasp, my friends and I were waiting for a language teacher for Vietnamese. But we didn't realise that she was away. Til my friends, the one who was banging or tapping on window for Olympic Park. Yeah, he spotted it and was running behind people. Another class was there too, but they were more afraid. They were kinda stupid trying to throw a ball at it. After a while the wasp disappeared. My other**** boy**** friend spotted and baby wasp. My ****boy ****friend saw it too. He used he bum bag and hit. I told that he hit the baby wasp. His eyes widened and ran behind me or beside me. **

**P.S. the two boys are not my boyfriend, I'm single. So don't get the wrong idea. By the way, please review ask me questions I'll answer them on my next one-shot. Hope you guys can all wait. **

**Ja ne~ Sakura-chin. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Penguin Park and Wasp terminator**

**Disclaimer: **I do not the CCs character. But maybe the "foreign characters" I do own. if there is any foreign characters in this one shot. But who cares hope you enjoy. This happened at school but I'm gonna make a twist. I'll tell you the rest later.

εìíз

**Penguin Park**

It was a hot and windy day. With cloud in the atmosphere that's whiffing over the sun. Class 8BG and 8NG were on an excursion to the penguin park. Sakura and Chiharu were playing with the DS, having nothing to do. Tomoyo and Naoko were sitting in front of them. Syaoran and Eriol were sitting behind Sakura and Chiharu, also playing DS.

"Eriol, do you wanna play?" Syaoran asked.

"Okay, thanks…"

Sakura gave the DS to Tomoyo to play while she can look outside the window. Syaoran saw mother flying ant, with her baby flying ant. Sakura heard a tapping noise from behind. It was Syaoran was tapping on the window.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"I'm trying to make the ant to come off the window," Syaoran explained.

"But why?" Sakura asked again.

Syaoran ignored Sakura and kept on tapping on the window, and the mother flying ant fell off, leaving the baby ant by itself.

"Yes…" Syaoran hissed as he tried to make the baby ant to come off. The baby ant was climbing up to the opening where the window was open.

"Come off, come off!" Syaoran panicked as the baby ant was still climbing. Sakura tapped Chiharu, Tomoyo and Naoko to show them the baby ant. The four of them laughed, including Eriol. Syaoran was banging the window but still the baby ant was climbing.

"The baby ant avenging for its mother's death," Naoko joked.

"True, true," Chiharu agreed with Naoko.

Syaoran gave a glared to everyone around him, and they a smirked back. He gave it one more hit and flying baby ant fell off.

"Yay! Woot! Yay!" Syaoran celebrated. While he was still celebrating, Tomoyo was taping Syaoran. Syaoran just noticed he was being typed.

"HEY! HEY!!" Syaoran started. Sakura got a sushi and shoved it in his mouth, and used to index finger and waved her hand side. "Naughty! That's bad." Sakura scolded him, pretending to be a mother. Syaoran glared.

"Yep, got that all on tape," Tomoyo said.

Syaoran was protesting but he still had a sushi in his mouth. "That shall teach you a lesson," Naoko teased. Syaoran was chewing on the sushi while sitting back in his seat with his arms cross.

**Wasp terminator**

It was another hot day, with no clouds but the burning sunlight shining all over Tomoeda. At school, Sakura and the group were walking to Language. Tomoyo wasn't there because she had to go to do her music test, with Kotone-sensei. 8BJ was waiting for Terada-sensei. As there were still waiting, Syaoran spotted a wasp, he screamed. Sakura and Eriol tried to stay calm, as the wasp was coming closer. Everyone moved rapidly. Syaoran was running around like a maniac. Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko and Eriol were laughing. 8NH were there too. They threw a netball at it, but missed. They tried again and again, but failed. Tomoyo came back and saw the commotion.

"Sakura what's happening?"

"Hi Tomoyo, well Syaoran is running around like a maniac because of a wasp." Sakura explained.

Tomoyo giggled, as she Syaoran looking around to see if there is any wasp around. "Hey, I'm gonna trick Syaoran for some fun okay?" Sakura whispered in her ear.

"S-S-Syaoran, b-b-behind-d-d y-y-you," Sakura stuttered as she point to something behind Syaoran, "There i-i-is a –w-w-asp-p,"

Syaoran screamed and ran away. Sakura's stuttered broke into a laugh. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Eriol were laughing so much that they fell to the ground.

εìíз

After the wasp went away, Eriol and Sakura spotted a baby wasp; it was coming close to Syaoran's head. "Syaoran!" Sakura warned.

"Hmm," Syaoran turned around and saw the baby wasp.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Syaoran screamed and used his bum bag and hit the baby wasp, "What was that?"

"Um…that was a baby wasp and you kill it," Sakura explained.

Syaoran eyes widen and ran to hide behind Eriol. Chiharu too screamed. A teacher come, it wasn't Terada-sensei it was Ayako-sensei. She opened the door.

"You may forward in quietly," Ayako-sensei instructed. They forwarded in, but more likely to run in quietly. After everyone entered, Syaoran and Emiko ran up to the door and slam the door, in relief.

"Syaoran are you still scared of wasp?" Sakura was getting ready to tease.

"Ye—no!" Syaoran's yes turned to a no, as he tried to act tough.

"Are you sure? Because I tricked you and you full on ran up to the end of the building." Sakura reminded.

"Shut up!" Syaoran snapped.

"Ohhhhh…you don't like being told don't you Syaoran," Chiharu teased too.

Syaoran gave the girls a death glare. The girls were giggling, still remembering Syaoran screaming.

**Okay, as I said there is a twist in this one-shot so yeah. Now what really happened at school you may ask? **

**Well, we were on our way back from Olympic Park, and my ****boy ****friend. He was tapping on the window and the mother ant fell off. The baby ant was still there and he constantly tapping on the window but the baby was still holding on. He started to panic. I told to close the window, he tried to close the window but it wasn't budging which made him panic more. But he kept on banging on the window then it came off. He was relief that he saved himself from it. **

**Now the wasp, my friends and I were waiting for a language teacher for Vietnamese. But we didn't realise that she was away. Til my friends, the one who was banging or tapping on window for Olympic Park. Yeah, he spotted it and was running behind people. Another class was there too, but they were more afraid. They were kinda stupid trying to throw a ball at it. After a while the wasp disappeared. My other**** boy**** friend spotted and baby wasp. My ****boy ****friend saw it too. He used he bum bag and hit. I told that he hit the baby wasp. His eyes widened and ran behind me or beside me. **

**P.S. the two boys are not my boyfriend, I'm single. So don't get the wrong idea. By the way, please review ask me questions I'll answer them on my next one-shot. Hope you guys can all wait. **

**Ja ne~ Sakura-chin. **


End file.
